THE CHOSEN
by QuirkyMoogle
Summary: Dunia kini berada dalam ambang kehancuran. Kejahatan semakin merajalela karena ulah Xehanort. Namun kemanakah Sang Terpilih yang bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga kedamaian di dunia ini? Dan mampukah Sang Terpilih mengalahkan Xehanort? Dibantu oleh kaum-kaum yang tidak terduga, dimulailah perjalanan Sang Terpilih menyelamatkan dunia. Pairing: Axel/Roxas. Yes this is Fantasy YAOI.


**THE CHOSEN**

**RATE : T (For Now)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts and other referencies**

* * *

**PROLOG: DESPAIR**

* * *

Angin melolong menerobos malam, membawa aroma darah dan keputusasaan. Lich yang jangkung itu menggeram dan mengangkat kepalanya menginstruksikan para Heartless prajuritnya mengepung seorang pria berambut merah yang kini sedang terengah-engah dan terluka parah. Lich tersebut sekilas mirip dengan manusia, kecuali matanya yang berwarna merah menyala dibalik kerudung hitam yang dikenakannya. Lich itu mengenakan jubah lusuh berwarna hitam. Di sekelilingnya berhamburan para Heartless bersenjatakan pedang pendek dan juga tombak berkarat yang kini basah oleh darah manusia. Perawakan mereka mirip dengan anak-anak dengan kepala botak namun berkulit hitam seperti arang dan cukup kekar untuk menghancurkan musuh. Sepasang tanduk kecil mencuat dari dahi mereka yang lebar. Para Heartless itu bergegas mengepung laki-laki berambut merah sambil menggeram-geram dan mengacung-acungkan senjata mereka.

Lich itu mengangkat tangannya yang pucat dan berjari panjang mengerikan menginstruksikan para Heartless untuk diam. Dengan geraman rendah ia berkata dengan nada sedingin es, "Menyerahlah! Ikut kami menghadap Lord Xehanort, maka kami akan membiarkanmu hidup."

Tidak ada suara geraman dari para Heartless membuat malam kembali sunyi. Hanya suara napas terengah-engah dari pria berambut merah ditengah-tengah kepungan para monster itu.

Sambil meringis menahan sakit, pria berambut merah itu menjawab, "Lebih baik aku mati di sini maka akan Ifrit akan bereinkarnasi kembali menjadi orang lain dari pada aku harus menghadap tuanmu. Kau kira aku bodoh membiarkan tuanmu menawanku dan membiarkan aku terus hidup untuk mencegah terlahirkan reinkarnasi Ifrit yang baru?" Ia meludahkan darah yang terkumpul di mulutnya ke arah Lich itu.

Lich itu geram melihat perlakuan pria berambut merah di hadapannya. Ia menggeram dengan marah dan berkata dengan suara serak menggelegar, "Suka atau tidak kami akan tetap membawamu hidup-hidup menghadap Lord Xehanort." Lalu ia mengayunkan tangannya ke udara memberikan instruksi pada para Heartless untuk maju menyerang.

Dengan seketika para Heartless itu mulai berlari ke arah pria berambut merah dengan kaki-kaki pendeknya. Belum sempat para Heartless itu mencapai si pria berambut merah yang kini tengah panik memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan sambil menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja dua Heartless yang berlari paling depan tumbang terhujam panah tepat di kepala mereka. Seketika saja Lich dan para Heartless itu menghentikan serangan mereka dan mencari-cari sumber panah itu dilayangkan.

Mata kuning para Heartless terbelalak lebar berusaha melihat dalam kegelapan di bawah sinar bulan. Para monster itu mencengkeram senjata berkarat mereka lebih erat dan waspada akan musuh yang akan segera mereka hadapi.

Dari arah barat Lich itu mendengar adanya suara dentingan dan derap kaki kuda yang semakin lama semakin jelas. Sosok-sosok samar mulai bermunculan dari dalam kegelapan dan bergerak maju menyusuri rumput setinggi lutut dengan anggun.

Lima kuda putih bersama penunggangnya berlari dengan anggun ke arah penyergapan. Kepala para penunggang itu terangkat tinggi dan bangga, baju zirah mereka berkilauan bagai perak dan emas di bawah sinar bulan.

Di atas kuda terdepan duduk seorang elf dengan telinga runcing dan wajah yang bersinar anggun di bawah sinar bulan. Sosoknya ramping namun cukup kekar di balik baju zirahnya. Di tangan kanannya terhunus pedang yang besar dan perisai perak berkilauan di tangan kirinya. Rambut elf itu berkilauan bagai emas. Mata biru elf itu memandang lurus ke arah Lich dengan dingin, siap menyerang.

Elf-elf penunggang kuda lainnya memiliki wajah yang sama bersih dan telinga yang lancip seperti elf di depan mereka. Hanya saja mereka membawa tombak yang panjang. Di belakang lima penunggang di depan, muncul seorang elf penunggang terakhir. Berbeda dengan kawanannya yang lain, ia mengenakan pakaian hitam. Pakaian yang dikenakan seperti sengaja dirancang untuk memudahkannya bergerak di dalam kegelapan. Ia juga mengenakan kerudung hitam dan syal yang digunakan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya hingga bagian matanya saja yang terlihat. Di punggungnya ia membawa anak panah dan di tangan kanannya ia menggenggam busur panah yang sudah siap untuk digunakan. Di pinggangnya terikat sebuah belati berwarna biru safir. Elf terakhir itu berperawakan lebih ramping dan mungil dibandingkan dengan penunggang-penunggang lainnya.

Elf berpakaian hitam itu mengamati sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Matanya yang biru memancarkan kejelian dalam menilai situasi. Mata itu dengan tajam mengamati gerak-gerik musuh di depannya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, mata elf itu menemukan lokasi pria berambut merah di tengah kerumunan para Heartless. Dalam satu gerakan yang mulus, elf berpakaian hitam itu mengaitkan tali dan mengayunkan tubuhnya ke salah satu dahan pohon yang sangat tinggi di hutan itu dan lenyap dalam kegelapan malam.

Lima elf lainnya memacu kudanya semakin kencang berlari ke arah para Heartless dan Lich yang kini siap melawan mereka. Elf terdepan menguatkan cengkraman pada pedangnya agar lebih mantap. Mereka terus memacu kuda mereka berlari ke arah Heartless dan mulai menebas Heartless-Heartless yang ada pada jangkauan mereka.

Elf berpakaian hitam telah melesat maju melewati pepohonan di dalam gelap menuju pria berambut merah. Gerakannya sangat ringan dan halus hingga tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang dapat membuat musuh menyadari keberadaannya. Namun tiba-tiba Lich di bawahnya mengeluarkan suara melengking mengerikan yang memekakkan telinga dan mulai meneriakkan mantra yang diikuti dengan kilatan-kilatan petir dari tangannya. Lich itu mulai menyerang elf-elf penunggang kuda dengan petir-petirnya hingga mengenai kuda-kuda tunggangan elf-elf itu.

Sebagian para elf terjatuh diiringi dengan ringkikan melengking kuda-kuda mereka. Tidak memprediksi situasi yang terjadi di bawahnya, elf berpakaian hitam berteriak shock melihat keadaan teman-temannya yang diserang. Dengan gesit elf berpakaian hitam itu melompat dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan mendarat dengan mantap lalu mulai berlari untuk menyerang Lich itu.

Senjata-senjata berkarat para Heartless dengan cepat menebas dan merobohkan elf-elf yang terjatuh tersebut. Darah mulai menggenang di tanah. Seusai menusuk para elf-elf yang terjatuh itu, Lich tersebut berteriak, "Serang yang berbaju hitam!" Dalam seketika perhatian para Heartless terfokus pada elf berbaju hitam yang tengah berlari ke arah Lich untuk menyerang. Mengabaikan elf-elf penunggang yang telah roboh, para Heartless kini mulai berlari mengejar elf berpakaian hitam itu.

"ROXAS!" Teriak elf pertama yang membawa pedang ketika melihat elf berpakaian hitam kini sibuk meloncat-loncat menghindari serangan para Heartless.

Lich tersebut memanfaatkan situasi ini dengan melemparkan serangan-serangan petir dari tangannya ke arah elf-elf yang masih bertahan, tidak peduli serangannya juga mengenai para Heartless di sekitarnya.

Menyadari kemenangannya, Lich ini semakin menyerang dengan brutal sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Melihat situasi yang semakin tidak menguntungkan, pria berambut merah yang dari tadi terabaikan melihat ke arah elf-elf yang semakin kewalahan menghindari serangan demi serangan Lich dan juga para Heartless yang jumlahnya semakin banyak. Sebagai reinkarnasi dewa api Ifrit seharusnya ia mampu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menjaga keseimbangan dan kedamaian negeri ini. Ia merasa gagal mengemban tanggung jawab itu jika melihat situasinya sekarang dan malah membuat kaum elf mengorbankan diri untuk menolongnya. Tidak ingin ditelan oleh rasa malu pada diri sendiri, ia mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga dan kekuatannya untuk menggunakan kekuatan Ifrit. Ia mulai menggumamkan mantra dan memusatkan seluruh kekuatannya pada lengannya yang kini terluka parah. Menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa pria berambut merah itu mengarahkan tinjunya ke tanah. Dalam sekejap muncul cincin api yang semakin lama semakin meluas dan berkobar. Kobaran apinya hampir melalap seluruh hutan itu membuat hutan itu berwarna merah membara di tengah gelapnya malam.

Dari segala arah terdengar jeritan-jeritan para Heartless yang terbakar diantara pepohonan. Para Heartless itu mulai jatuh bertumpukkan dilalap api. Sekilas ia melihat dua elf yang tersisa berlari menghindari lalapan api di sekitar mereka.

Menyadari kekalahannya, Lich itu berusaha melarikan diri dari kobaran api. Namun ia kalah cepat dari elf berpakaian hitam. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa elf itu berlari dan melompat ke punggung Lich itu dan menggorok lehernya dengan belatinya. Setelah Lich itu tumbang, elf itu lalu berdiri dengan darah hitam Lich masih menetes-netes di belatinya.

Pria berambut merah itu kini terbaring lemas di tanah. Seluruh kekuatan di tubuhnya habis setelah ia membakar hampir seluruh hutan itu.

Dua elf yang tersisa itu kini berdiri memandangi sekelilingnya, mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya dengan seksama. Setiap kobaran api menyala-nyala terpantul di mata mereka sebelum akhirnya pandangan mereka jatuh pada pria berambut merah yang terbaring lemas di tanah sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Elf berpakaian hitam itu segera berlari ke arah pria berambut merah itu sambil membuka kerudung hitam dan syal yang menutupi wajahnya. Di bawah sinar bulan di atasnya, wajah elf yang serba runcing itu terlihat bersinar dan begitu sempurna. Matanya yang berwarna biru safir menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Mata biru elf itu mengingatkannya pada samudra yang seolah menelan dirinya ke kedalamannya. Rambut elf itu berkilau bagai emas membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. Di mata pria berambut merah itu, semua elf adalah makhluk yang anggun. Namun elf yang satu ini sangat sempurna. Elf yang satu ini pasti akan memesona manusia manapun yang melihatnya.

Seakan terhipnotis oleh paras elf dihadapannya, pria berambut merah ini berpikir, '_tidak terlalu buruk jika aku harus mati sekarang.'_

Elf berpakaian hitam itu kini tengah berlutut dihadapannya, menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat asing yang tampaknya sedang berbicara dalam bahasanya sendiri. Anehnya, jiwa pria berambut merah itu menjadi tenang walaupun tubuhnya berlumuran darah yang mengalir dari luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. "Bertahanlah, kami akan membawamu pulang bersama kami ke hutan Caledonia." kata elf itu berbicara dalam bahasa manusia yang dapat dimengerti olehnya.

"Cloud, bantu aku." Kata elf berpakaian hitam pada elf yang sedari tadi masih berdiri mematung mengawasi setiap sudut hutan yang terlalap api.

Elf bernama Cloud itu tampak lebih tua dari elf berpakaian hitam. Ia berlari kecil ke arah pria berambut merah ini terbaring sambil menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"_Siuuttt!" _Elf bernama Cloud itu bersiul dengan kencang. Dalam sekejap seekor kuda putih yang ia tunggangi menghampiri mereka.

Dua elf itu saling membantu mengangkat pria berambut merah itu ke atas kuda. Dengan hati-hati mereka mengangkat tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka. Setiap gerakan membuat pria berambut merah itu meringis kesakitan.

"Lihat aku, fokuskan dirimu padaku." Kata elf berpakaian hitam itu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pria berambut merah itu dari rasa sakitnya. Elf berpakaian hitam itu kembali menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak dipahami pria berambut merah itu.

Dengan kesadaran yang tidak utuh, pria berambut merah itu bertanya pada elf berpakaian hitam dengan lemah, "Kalian siapa? Kamu siapa?"

"Kami Moon Elf. Kami diutus oleh Ratu kami untuk menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu ke hutan kami, Caledonia." Kata Elf berpakaian hitam itu menjelaskan. "Oh… Aku Roxas, dan ini adalah kakakku, Cloud." Sambungnya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Kalian boleh memanggilku Reno." Kata pria berambut merah itu lemah.

"Baiklah, tidak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi. Kita harus segera bergerak." Potong elf bernama Cloud tegas.

Setelah para elf itu berhasil mengangkat Reno ke atas kuda, mereka segera melesat membelah malam berlari menuju Caledonia, rumah para elf itu.

Dua elf itu kembali menggumamkan satu kata asing pada kuda yang mereka tunggangi. Seperti mengerti apa yang diperintahkan tuannya, kuda itu berlari lebih kencang seolah memiliki stamina ekstra dan tidak mengenal lelah.

Ditengah perjalanan mereka, langit berubah menjadi berawan menghalangi sinar bulan yang menerangi jalan mereka. Petir mulai menyambar-nyambar dengan gemuruh yang menggelegar. Dua elf itu tetap memacu kuda mereka dengan kencang menembus tirai hujan yang kini turun dengan deras.

Cloud berusaha menaungi Rono yang duduk semakin lemas di depannya dengan perisai peraknya sambil terus fokus memacu kudanya agar terus berlari ke depan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan sulit karena badai hujan, mereka tiba di mulut hutan Caledonia. Hujan badai telah mereda digantikan dengan cahaya fajar yang mulai mengintip dari balik bukit-bukitan. Dua elf itu segera disambut oleh kawanan mereka. Para elf itu membantu menurunkan Reno yang tampak tidak sadarkan diri dari pelana.

Para elf itu segera menyusuri jalan setapak menuju jantung hutan Caledonia untuk menemui Ratu mereka, Aurora, diikuti oleh kawanan elf yang membawa Reno diatas tandu.

Jalan setapak itu dikelilingi oleh sulur-sulur yang terjalin dengan indah. Semakin jauh ke jantung hutan Caledonia, jalanan mereka terdapat bunga-bunga yang menyala kebiruan menerangi jalan setapak itu. Jalan mereka semakin lama semakin menanjak dan berputar memutari sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Rerumputan di kaki mereka kini berubah menjadi jalinan akar yang membentuk jembatan yang menghubungkan jalanan dari pohon besar ke bawah sebuah kawah yang terdapat danau di tengahnya. Danau itu kini berwarna kuning keemasan memantulkan cahaya matahari yang mulai terbit dari ujung bukit. Di tepi kawah tersebut terdapat bangunan altar yang terbuat dari batu-batuan kristal yang berkelap-kelip diterpa cahaya. Di sanalah duduk seorang elf wanita berparas sangat cantik dengan kulit yang putih bersih. Ia terlihat sangat anggun dan berwibawa. Elf wanita itu mengenakan pakaian putih dengan ukiran perak melingkar bagai akar di ujung gaunnya. Di tangannya ia memegang tongkat yang berukir emas dan bertahtahkan batu kristal yang sama seperti singgasananya.

Cloud dan Roxas berjalan menghampiri elf wanita itu dan berlutut dihadapannya, "Ibunda Ratu." Salam mereka.

"Bangunlah anak-anakku." Perintah Ratu Aurora. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanyanya sambil mengisyaratkan pada pria berambut merah yang terbaring di atas tandu.

Cloud dan Roxas kini berdiri dan bergeser, memberikan ruang untuk Ratu Aurora memeriksa keadaan Reno lebih jauh.

Setelah memeriksa dengan seksama, Ratu Aurora menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan muram.

"Maafkan kami telah gagal menjalankan tugas." Kata Cloud penuh dengan sesalan.

"Penyesalan tidak akan mengubah keadaan." Kata Ratu Aurora sambil memandangi anak-anaknya dengan sedih. "Dengan begini artinya akan lahir reinkarnasi Ifrit lainnya. Ini tandanya masih ada harapan bagi kita semua. Kini tugas kalian adalah menemukan orang itu. Orang yang merupakan reinkarnasi Ifrit. Kalian harus menemukannya sebelum Xehanort menemukannya lebih dulu." Perintah Ratu Aurora tegas.

"Xehanort pasti telah menyadari bahwa dia telah mati malam ini dari pertanda badai dan petir merah tadi malam. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam, ia pasti akan mengutus prajuritnya yang mengerikan itu mencari reinkarnasi Ifrit berikutnya" Ratu Aurora menjelaskan pada anak-anaknya.

Cloud dan Roxas hanya bisa mendengarkan Ratu Aurora dengan diam. Mereka menyadari betapa gentingnya keadaan saat ini.

"Sudah cukup bagi kaum Moon Elf hanya berdiam diri dan mengamati apa yang terjadi pada dunia ini. Kejahatan kini semakin merajalela berkat Xehanort. KIta harus mulai bertindak dan membantu mengembalikan keseimbangan pada dunia walaupun itu artinya kita harus bekerjasama dengan manusia dan kaum lainnya." Lanjut Ratu Aurora.

"Cloud, Roxas, Aku perintahkan pada kalian untuk mencari reinkarnasi Ifrit berikutnya dan jaga dia hingga waktunya tiba ia harus melawan Xehanort." Perintah sang Ratu.

"Baik Ibunda Ratu." Jawab Cloud dan Roxas mantap.

"Bagaimana dengan aku?" Tiba-tiba seorang elf berparas bagai cerminan Roxas memotong.

"Ventus, tugasmu adalah membantuku di sini untuk meramalkan masa depan dan menjaga keseimbangan kaum kita." Kata Ratu Aurora mengabaikan raut kecewa Ventus.

"Lagipula, kita harus memberikan pemakaman yang layak baginya." Sambung sang Ratu sambil menatap sedih ke arah Reno yang kini terbaring kaku di atas tandu.

"Cloud, Roxas, sekali lagi, laksanakan tugas kalian dan jangan gagal." Kata Ratu Aurora sambil memandang dua anaknya penuh harapan.

"Baik ibu." Kata Roxas lembut.

Dengan langkah yang mantap mereka berdua menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan altar untuk mulai melaksanakan tugas mereka.

"Doaku menyertai kalian." Bisik Ratu Aurora sambil melihat kedua anaknya pergi.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_(New chapter every 2 weeks)_


End file.
